


Tough choices

by lostinthenight



Series: Taskmaster and Deadpool [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), taskmaster - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Amputation, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taskmaster and Deadpool take a job rescuing Spider man only for it to be a trap. They end up crashing on an island. Taskmaster has to make a tough choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough choices

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a 2nd part I am not sure yet

Hey Tasky deadpool ask while sitting on Tony's brand new couch. I just got a job offer from Tony Stark. He wants me to rescue Spider man who is being held hostage by Dr Doom. I cant make it on my so I will offer you half the pay so what do you say Tony. You gotta be kidding yelled Taskmaster at the other merc. You know I aint a hero. Also why would I fight Dr. Doom? Deadpool there better be a great payout in this deal or I swear to God. Deadpool dropped to his knees and started begging Come on Tasky Tony promised a heavy payout and we would be hero's. Are you in tasky. If you say no I will keep bugging you until you say yes. Come on Tasky please please. Said Deadpool while looking up with puppy dog eyes. Taskmaster glared down at deadpool trying to figure out how he showed emotions through a mask. Taskmaster thought for a second. It was true the other merc would keep bugging him until he agreed. He had nothing better to do so he agreed to help. Deadpool really was not that bad to work with most of the time. Taskmaster finally replied fine I will help you but don't bug me and don't pay me from an ATM this time. 

Deadpool Jumped up from the floor and almost tackled Tony in a hug. Tony pushed him away and said no hugging. Hey Tasky can we take your car it is so much nicer then my car? Oh by the way Tony Stark is going to loan us a jet to get there. Deadpool got quite for minute then said how do we beat Doom? Can't you just copy his moves? I mean that is your thing Tasky. He said while putting his arm around his shoulder. Taskmaster moved away as he said Yea except Doom has powers remember? I can copy moves not powers. Not to mention all the people working for him. Deadpool thought for a second as they were walking to the garage. He spoke as they were climbing in the car. I got a plan. Taskmaster groaned and said I am waiting You see I cant die so I will distract Doom cause I am good at that and you sneak in a rescue Spiderman. Tony replied that is a good plan but you better not distracted while causing a distraction. Wade dont just let me go in and then leave me like the last time. He trusted the other merc but felt the need to say it anyway. Me get distracted Deadpool said while waving his hand. Why would I leave you plus Spiderman wont go with me he don't trust me. And you think he trust me Taskmaster yelled back at him. Spidey and me are not exactly buddies in fact I think hates me. Not as much as Steve hates me though. Hey when we get to Stark tower Deadpool said in a softer tone. Please dont say much Tony don't like you much Spiderman hates me to It is kinda of my fault Doom has him in prison. Please don't kill me deadpool said giving puppy dog eyes. what do you mean try not to say much Taskmaster said sounding annoyed. Your the one who never shuts up. I on the other hand is a complete professional. Taskmaster tried to remeber the last time He was pretty sure he was trying to steal something. Sometimes his memories ran together or worse were not not there at all. Deadpool noticed the silance and said Dont break your brain Tony. Taskmaster glared at deadpool from behind the mask. It's fine Wilson. Like i said before I have worked with people I hate before for money. I am a complete professional Deadpool said while mocking Tasmaster. I work with people I hate all the time. In fact most people hate me. 

We are at the tower and and my boxes don't like this. They are scared that Iron man might try and hurt us. Deadpool stands there saying nothing as he argues with his boxes. "I stole his his suit one time it was your idea you stupid box." What are you Taskmaster sighed figuring Deadpool was just arguing with himself. sometimes it is hard to tell. Well what if people hate hate you means you are doing something right yea. since we do kill people for a living taskmaster said. Taskmaster stood beside Deadpool in front of the tower sizing up the situation. He had a feeling he might end up regreating this but he always had a strange urge to impress the avengers. Deadpool walked up to the door and pushed the button. Tony answered the and gave Deadpool a glaring look. He pointed at Taskmaster and said you brought him? Yea replied Deadpool. I need help on the mission. Tony gave an annoyed look as he said I will have my eye on you both. Tony replied do you have a plan as he pointed to Taskmaster. Of course I have plan Stark what do you take for? Taskmaster replied. The told the plan Deadpool had come up with saying it was his. Deadpool will distract Doom and I will rescue Spider freak. Good to hear you have a plan replied Tony. Now who is flying the jet. Me Deadpool said. Tony gave an annoyed look and said just keep the mission quite. I don't want people to know I hired you two for it. 

Taskmaster waited till they were out of earshot of Tony before he said. Can you really fly cause I don't want to die today? I have big plans? Deadpool replied I don't want to die either. I can sorta fly what about you. Yes I know how to fly I watched a you tube video and what do you mean you can't die. Do you want to fly then Deadpool asked. By the way I get air sick deadpool said. By the way how do you expect to sneak in anywhere in that pirate costume. I don't get why you where the cape not very practical. Deadpool said as he grabbed Tony's cape. Yea I can fly watch something once and learn it you know the drill. You better not get airsick he said. He was suddenly jerked into place as Deadpool grabbed his cape. Hey he cried as he tried to yank the cape away. I admit it is not practical but it looks cool. You can borrow my spare costume sometime and we could be twin Deadpool said as they climbed in the jet. Can i borrow your cape sometime? Is this going to be a long flight he said  
as he leaned over taskmaster shoulders. Hey can we sing a song as Tony prepared the plane for take off. His shoulders tensed up as he felt Deadpool lean over them. Now why would I want to dress like you. I did that once and it was bad enough and get your own cape. He did not know why he bothered answering. His hand automatically shifting the gears as he let his memory take over. Deadpool sat there nervously as Taskmaster got the plane on the runway. Whats your plan once we get Spider man. I don't know how long I can hold Doom off. Last time I saw him he tried to cut my head off. Taskmaster thought for a second last thing he needed was Deadpool getting his head cut off and Doom coming after him. Tony asked did Stark say anything about how he is being held? He never said Deadpool replied. It would be easier if was knocked out. I am worried he may not go with you. Well he will go with me if i point a gun at his head. I want this money. 

Both mercs jumped as a loud beeping sound started and a red light started flashing. Deadpool cried out what was that? Taskmaster cursed ands said one of the engines went out hold on I am going to land this thing. Tony guided the plane toward the water landing hard. The plane ended up about a half mile from shore and was sinking fast. Deadpool slowly sat up recovering from the sudden stop he looked over at Tony who had been knocked out by the landing. Deadpool kicked out the window and pulled Tony out of the jet and started swimming for shore. Once one dry land Wade pulled off Tony's mask. He started CPR and said please don't throw up. Tony came around a few moments later. He sat up coughing asking what happened. Deadpool replied you crashed the plane and we are stuck I am not sure where. Whoa your arm it looks bad. Tony yelped as he looked down at his arm. It was twisted at a unnatural angle. Help me get this cape of Wade so we can fix my arm. Wade pulled of Tonys cape. And cut some strips with his knife. Do you know how to set a bone Wade cause I can't do this one my own. Yea i have done it many times. Wade replied. But before i do I need to find something to brace it with. Deadpool quickly found a smooth branch that would work. He laid it down beside the pieces of cloth. He gently took Tonys arm and said this will hurt. Tony yelled and almost passed out by the time Wade got his arm set. After he was done he took the stick and tied the piece of cloth around it in a tight knot. He took another piece of the cape and made a sling from it. Can you stand on your own we need to find shelter quickly before night falls. Tony said I think I can still weak from the pain. Wade pulled him up. They walked slowly towards the woods. Both mercs silent as they made the hike. Deadpool spotted a cave and said we can spend the night here. He helped Tony inside and proped him up against the wall. He said I have to gather wood I wont go far. He headed out of the cave. Tony sat there moaning in pain. Wade returned about ten minutes later with wood and procceded to make a fire. After he got it going he headed out for more wood. He spotted a creek and stopped and filled a pouch with it. He also pulled some plants that he knew would help pain. He arrived back at the camp he took a metal tin from one of his pouches and put water in it along with one of the plants and placed it one the fire. when it was hot he removed it and pulled the plant out. He let it cool and told Tony. Drink this it will help with pain. Tony accepted it and slowly drank the fowl tasting liquid Wade took the remaing cape and some leafs and made a bed near the fire. He helped Tony over to it and he laid down. Wade moved of the bed and curled up on the other side of the fire. 

The sun woke the two mercs up early the next morning. Tony woke up first and said wade wake up. Feeling better I see. Yea whatever that was it worked. Tony said Stark's equipment never fails. I don't think this was an accident. I think he did it on purpose. Why would Doom want Spider man. Wade sat there and thought for a minute you are right. He would never trust us. Wade said I am going back to the plane to see if any supplies are left on board. I thought the plane sank. No it is still mostly above water. The two headed for the beach. Tony sat on the shore as Wade jumped in the water and swam for the plane. He reached it in about five minutes. He climbed up the side and started rumanging around. He pulled out a life raft and pulled the cord and dropped it in the water. he also grabbed the first aid kit and survival pack. Here as soon as you get stronger we need to explore this place and see if was can get back. After they finished eating Tony moved to the bed and Wade curled up on the floor. He was shivering but Tony needed the soft place to rest while he healed. Wade come over here and lay with me. We need to share body heat. Wade moved to the bad and laid down beside the older merc. Tony leaned over and gently kissed his neck. Wade looked shocked as Tony reached over and started undoing the buttons of his pants. Wade moaned and started undoing Tonys as well. He pulled Tonys hard throbbing member from his pants. He gently kissed the tip Tony moaned Wade took the whole thing in his mouth as Tonys skilled hands worked his. Wade moaned I want to you. Tony said I have no Oil to make it easier. I don't care. I want you inside me he groaned. Tony laid Wade on his side and lined up with his entrance. Wade moaned as Tony pushed inside. He paused for a moment and let Wade adjust before he started a slow pace. Wade groaned at as every thrust went in deeper. Tony moaned as Wade felt a warm gush on his insides. Tony pulled out and rolled over on his back. Wow that was amazing. Wade snuggled against him as they fell asleep. They woke up shivering Wade pushed open the tarp and gasped at the snow. It was already a few feet deep and still coming down. We need more wood or we lose the fire. Tony you stay here and keep an eye on the fire. I will go and get wood. There are some trees down just a few feet away. Wade left and was gone about 15 minutes before he started bringing wood stacking it near the entrance. He brought in wood for almost and hour. When he was done he came and set by the fire. Tony whimpered as the pain in his arm was starting to come back. Wade can you please make me some more tea. Sure buddy. Wade put some water on the fire to boil. Tony sipped his tea as Wade prepared dinner. They ate in silance. Tony got up after he ate and asked. Can I borrow your knife. What are you going to stab me in the back? No idiot I am going to mark the wall for everyday we have been here. Wade handed him the knife. Knock yourself out buddy. Tony moved over to the wall and started making marks. Three days since the crash. He dropped the knife beside Wade and said I am going to bed don't feel so well. He curled up on the bed and feel asleep.

He woke up a few hours later and saw Wade setting by the fire drawing in the dirt with his knife. Wade somethings wrong I am so hot and my arm his killing me. Wade rushed over. Your soaking wet. I need to get that shirt off you so I can look at your arm. Wade carefully removed the cloth that was tied to his arm and laid it aside with the stick. He took his knife and cut through the costume at the shoulder. Tony moaned in pain. Wade carefully pulled the sleeve off and was shocked by what he saw. Tony had a gash on his arm and the lower part was green. Wade knew what was wrong. Tony I don't know how to fix this. Tony stumbled for words. It is infected and could kill me. I need it gone. Wade stood there speechless. You want me to do what. My arm has below the elbow is infected it has to go. Wade stuttered I cant do that. I might kill you. Tony moaned and said If you don't I will die anyway. OK OK let me get the stuff I will need. He grabbed his knife sword and some cloth. He also set a pan of water on the fire. He helped Tony over to the fire. He also grabbed the orange bag from the plane. He pulled out a sewing kit and found a needle and thread. He held the needle over the fire to clean it and then laid it aside. He took a cloth and tied it just above Tonys elbow. He held his knife over the flame and then turned to Tony. Ready buddy. Tony whined yea I guess. Wade made the first cut right below the elbow. Tony screamed as Wade cut. Wade said this to hard let me use my sword less pain for you. Wade grabbed his sword and in on swift move it was done. Tony was shaking and growing pale. Wade grabbed the needle and started closing everything up. Wade grabbed the medical bag and found some guaze and bandages and started wrapping up the stump. The bleeding had stopped. Wade made him so more tea. He threw in a plant with anti bactarial properties. Wade gave it to him to drink. Tony slowly drank the tea his hand trembling. My life is ruined how can I make a living? Nobody will hire a one armed merc. Wade put his arm around Tony. It will be ok. Tony was still weak as Wade helped him back to the bed. Now relax and try and get some sleep. Wade started cleaning up the blood that was all over the floor and finally was able to rest. He kept waking up to check on Tony who was sleeping peacefully. They woke up a few hours later and the sun was up but it was snowing. Wade looked tired he had dark bags under his eyes. The lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him. Tony Noticed and said why don't you sleep and I will keep an eye on the fire. Wade mumbled are you sure and fell back asleep. He woke up about six hours later Tony was sitting by the fire just staring at it. We need to change the bandages and clean the wound. Tony grumbled but agreed. Wade put some water on the fire to warm it up. Then he pulled some clean guaze. He started gently unwrapping the wound. It looked clean. He took a rag and dipped it in the warm water and gently started cleaning the stub. He then patted it dry and re wrapped it. 

The snow lasted for about a week. They woke up and the sun was shining and it was warm. Tony was feeling better. Wade we need to move on see if there is anything else here or anybody else that can help us. Are you sure you are able to travel? Yea I feel better. They started packing up what they could carry. They headed from the safety of the cave. They walked for a few hours along the shoreline until they came across an old dock and a small shack. The place was empty. Wade we can take shelter here until we can make a plan. Good idea. They headed up to the shack and Wade busted the lock. They looked around inside. It was small a bed a wood stove and a bathroom. I am going to gather wood for a fire you stay here and see if you can find anything useful. Wade left and headed up the path and started picking up wood. Tony opened the small closet and found some blankets. He made the bed. He also found a bunch of canned food. It was still good. At they could eat for awhile. He grabbed some pans from under the sink. He carried a small pan out. He gathered some snow cursing at his ablity to work faster. Wade had made a pretty big pile of wood on the porch. The sun was starting to set as Wade made a fire in the stove. Hurry up its freezing in here. hey instead of complaing light those candles. After he was done he crawled into bed and snuggled under the blankets. Wade joined him a few minutes later. You know I would have never thought that I would have been snuggling up next to you Tasky. Shut up Wade he yelled. ahh you know you love me. Before he could get another word out Tony pressed his lips against Wades in a bruising kiss. Wade moaned as Tony stuck his hand down his shorts and started stroking. You know I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life. Wade groaned as Tony let go of his hard cock and said roll over. Wade did and Tony slipped a finger inside Wade moaned. Tony slipped in another finger. Wade wiggled below him as Tony moved his fingers in and out opening him up. He pulled his fingers out and lined up with his entrance. Wade moaned as he slid in. Tony pushed down on his shoulders to give himself a better angle. Oh god Tony as he felt his prostate being hit over and over again. Tony pulled out and said roll over on your back. Wade wrapped his legs around Tonys waist as he entered him again. Tony aimed for his prostate causing Wade to scream his name. Wade Shuttered as he coated his belly with his seed. Tony kept pounding. He moaned god Tony no more please as he felt his cock getting hard again. Wade was trembling from the over stimulation. Tony gave a few more hard thrust before spilling inside him. Tony wrapped his fingers around Wades hard cock and stroked until he spilled all over his fingers. Wade took his hand a licked his fingers clean. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

They woke up the next morning to the sounds of rain. You know since this place is so well stocked someone most own it. This might be a fishing camp. The fisher men come back in the spring. Which according to me should be in the next week or two. The rain is warmer. Tony agreed. We should wait here though. At least it is safe. Wade got bored and started snooping around. He looked out the window and saw a small shed. He went out the door and opened the shed. He found a large plastic tub. He dragged it inside. Tony gave him a puzzled look. He replied. I thought we could use it to bathe in. Tony agreed. Wade hauled in the water and started heating it on the stove. Tony was able to round up a few clothing items from the old shed. Once the water was warm Wade helped Tony undress. He unwrapped the bandages. He helped Tony climb into the tub. Wade took the makeshift rag and started washing the older merc. When he was clean he helped him climb out of the tub and got him dried off. He got redressed. I am not going to redress that it needs air. Wade got in the tub and quickly cleaned up. After they finished Wade dragged the tub out and dumped the water. They were clean and warm. They set in front of the stove and traded stories. Tony kept staring at the stump of his arm. Wade wrapped his arm around the other merc. I am so sorry that this happened. I should have done a better job of setting the bone. It was not your fault. You did the best you could do. I needed a doctor. At least I am alive. I am grateful for that. Do you really think Tony planned this. I think he was trying to get rid of us. Wade agreed. Tony has hated me for a long time, The pair climbed in bed and fell in to a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning they heard people outside and Wade jumped up and looked out the window. A boat was pulling up to the dock. Quick Tony get dressed. Tony tried to pull on his pants. Wade helped him buckle them. They ran outside. The people on the dock looked shocked to see them. What are you guys doing here. They Yelled this is a private fishing island. Our plane crashed here about a month ago. We have been trapped here. The fishermen came up to them Wade introduced them. I am Wade and this is Tony. Pleased to meet you. We wont have another boat leave for mainland till next week. We can wait. You guys can stay with us until then. Is he ok they said pointing to Tony. Yea I broke my arm when the plane crashed and it got infected Wade had to remove it to save me. The next week passed quickly and the supply boat arrived. Thank you for your kindness you guys. The two men climbed aboard the boat and were headed home.


End file.
